toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Team-Jungle
Team-Jungle is a hacker group led by a green headed, sea green armed, and lime leggeg monkey with a large muzzle. He is a very dangerous hacker. He not only uses codes with his Team's version of TTR Python Injector, but he also resets districts and accounts, disconnected other toons, deletes NPCs, and steals accounts. He does this receptively to any toon he can find that stands up to him and his team. He oftenly deletes all toons on any toons' accounts, and then replaces them with HIS toon. Here's the story of how he become whom he is now... At age 14, he had a maxxed toon named Atlas. He was falsely banned at least 23 times and had gotten warned and muted many times, as well. He then teleported to Acorn Acres and had noticed a moderator. He teleported to the moderator only to find out he has been completely kicked off the game on that account for good. This made him snap. He was no longer a nice, caring, understanding, teenager. No, he is now a careless, pure evil, non-forgiving, selfish teenager. And so, he made a new account, and then a new toon. The new toon he made was the toon I explained in the beginning of this page. The green monkey. He named himself Jungleworks and created the Team-Jungle Python Injector, created Team-Jungle, and made a YouTube account named Jungleworks. He is rumored to have only 10 subs on his Jungleworks YouTube channel. He is said to have hacked ToonTown Online in the past. Many prefer to him as "The Hack Master", because he is extremely talented in hacking and figuring out accounts, and of course, breaking through ToonGuard. He released some hacks on ToonTown Rewritten. His releases include.... 1. TTR ToonGuard BreakThrough 2. TTR Global Teleport 3. TTR Multihack 4. TTR Set Name Hack 5. TTR Colored Gloves 6. TTR Unlimited JellyBeans 7. TTR Unpatch Hack 8. TTR Admin Abilities Enable 9. TTR AutoFish 10. TTR Ban-Shield After he released the Ban-Shield, he was muted, because directly after the release, he went to Vibrant Valley TTC and was trash talking people. Let me say, he was terrible at it. LOL. Also, he claimed that he oftenly hacks into the Jungle Vines trolley game to warn people about Team-Jungle's future attacks. Kinda like what Freckleslam did in the Ring Game trolley game, to talk about his group. The Order Of The Defunct Servers. That happened on ToonTown Online, though. There are rumors going around stating that Jungleworks just might possibly be Jeepermash. Spread this page around so that the TTR team can find him and terminate him or ip ban him for good. A message to Team Friend : You oftenly state I am a hacker myself and am part of this Team-Foe group. Well, I am not. I am only a Vibrant Valley toon. I do NOT hack. That's all for now. Stay tooned! ~Con Category:Hacking Clans Category:Non-Roleplay Clans Category:Active Clans Category:Candidates for deletion